Forum:Know Your Meme!
Firstly, I sincerely apologise for the delay that is the Invasion of the Image Macro. cool story, no? The Image Macro project is back and a proper template will be imported to this wiki some time by April. To make sure that this project is managed successfully, I would like everyone to assist by replacing all the current image macros/meme images filenames with "Meme - Title-of-Image". For example, the current File:Problem of Invisibility.jpg should be renamed to "File:Meme - Problem of Invisibility.jpg" (without the quotation marks, obviously). Of course, you can try shorten the filename to "File:Meme - Invisibility.jpg". The shorter, the better. it allows the management process to run smoother and simpler. Don't abbreviate unless the meme itself is an abbreviation (i.e. TL;DR). It's almost here. :D — subtank (7alk) 23:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, if you need help identifying a meme, see knowyourmeme.com. Don't import everything from that site though; we don't need every one of them in this wiki... >.> Updated meme gallery Meme - Motivation.jpg Meme - OnDeBus!.gif Meme - 343.gif Meme - O RLY!.jpg Meme - Ya Rly!.jpg Meme - Drinsano.jpg Meme - Silly.gif Meme - Clapping.gif Meme - Science Incorrect.jpg Meme - Dr Weird.jpg Meme - VICTORY.jpg Meme - L4D.jpg Meme - Vader No.jpg Meme - Pred_Banned.jpg Meme - ELeet Rage Guy.png Meme - Fanfiction.jpg Meme - JustAsPlanned.jpg Meme - ShakespeareWTF.jpg Meme - Problem, Noble Team?.png Meme - Clever Girl.jpg Meme - Banned.jpg Meme - Keith Stone.jpg Meme - Pwned.png Meme - BLASPHEMY!.png Meme - You Mad.gif Meme - Kill You.gif Meme - Disgust.jpg Meme - Cool burnie.gif Meme -BabyLol.jpg Meme - Barrelroll.jpg Meme - Sona I am Disappoint.png Meme - Deal With It.gif Meme - 343GS.jpg Meme - SRSBSNS.jpg Meme - You Must Be New.jpg Meme - Acceptance.jpg Meme - The 99 Percent.jpg Meme - WTFAYD.gif Comments :Sure. — subtank (7alk) 23:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if they are of quality, why not? We can make it HaloFanon exclusive memes. :) — subtank (7alk) 23:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Two methods: #Click the dropdown menu of Edit and click "Rename"; or #Put the following in your URL"http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MovePage/XXX" and replace XXX with the intended page. :Assuming that both don't work, put a deletion tag and upload a new file. Remember to replace all links. — subtank (7alk) 00:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Any idea why it does that?}} :Guess it only works with those having "Administrator" rights...— subtank (7alk) 20:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :It is impossible if you're a normal user. It's not if you're an Administrator. Remember to suppress the redirect.— subtank (7alk) 20:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool story, bro. Still, I'd have to admit that I am mad, bro. This is taking forever. I must admit that I can't help, however, as i am preoccupied with writing stories and such, however, bro. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) File:4chan_grunt.jpg File:Camping-Motivation.jpeg File:Haters_gonna_hate.jpeg File:They_see_me_ridin'.jpg File:Awesome.jpeg File:Star_Wars_Rage_Face.jpg --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC)]] I used to be an editor here. But then I took an arrow to the knee. -PS. I'm still here. :D , APS